


Blushing Kitten

by SapphicaWrites



Series: Presents [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Cats, Crushes, Cute, Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Hana "D'va" Song, Hana "D.Va" Song-centric, Muscles, Pets, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, romantic fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While off duty, Hana Song catches a much-needed break from her life as an operative of Overwatch. However, while browsing through her phone, her crush Brigitte walks into the room, carrying one of her new kittens. (Mekanic, Canon, Fluff, Based On A Comic By Murasaki-yuri, Present For Bubby)
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Series: Presents [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227374
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Blushing Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaddyblooby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smaddyblooby).



Hana Song sighed as she browsed through her holo-phone, going through the many, many messages and notifications she'd had from her friends back home in Korea and her many, many fans from all over the world.

Ever since she'd joined the reformed Overwatch, Hana had found herself not having much free time. Due to her nature as a Meka Pilot and being one of Overwatch's heavy hitters on the battlefield, she was sent out on missions much more often.

But now, she was off duty and she was going to savour every moment of her free time. After she finished going through her messages and probably get a few snacks from here in the rec room, she'd probably go back to her room to play video games.

Gaming would help remind her of home, of the path that had led her to become South Korea's best Meka pilot. She missed her homeland a little bit, especially her friends in her old Meka team like Yuna. But she'd managed to make quite a fair number of new friends since joining the organisation, like her idol, Lena and Fareeha

The Overwatch base down in Gibraltar was still not a home for her, just yet. Hana needed a little more time to herself to still get a feel for the place and not get interrupted by being called up to go on yet another mission. But then again, the world tended to end up in danger every other week these days.

As Hana was scrolling through her messages and sipping the carton of juice she'd gotten from one of the vending machines, she noticed the door to the room open... and Brigitte Lindholm walking in. She immediately stopped sipping her drink, taking a few moments to gaze at Brigitte.

Before she then looked away, her cheeks flushing red. Brigitte was around her age and she was always nice to her, but Hana... well she had the biggest crush on her. Those muscles, the bright grin on Brigitte's face that she always had, her wonderful Swedish accent... Hana was crazily in love.

But she was too shy and too ashamed to admit her feelings. She was just a pilot, not a proud warrior like Brgitte was. Plus, she wasn't even sure if Brigitte liked girls herself and she didn't want to ruin whatever friendship they already had by making things awkward.

"Hey, Hana!" Brigitte greeted her, oblivious as always to her affectionate gaze.

"Hey, Brigi," Hana softly said,shyly waving back. She then noticed Brigitte was carrying a small white kitten in her arms. Brigitte's own cat, Mitzi, had recently had kittens with Angela and Fareeha's cat and Brigitte had been very busy looking after the little ones.

Most of the kittens had gone to London to stay with Lena's girlfriend Emily. Apparently, she was as big of a cat person as Brigitte was. However, a couple of the little furry babies were staying with Brigitte, wanting to make sure some of her cat's offspring stayed with their parents.

The tiny kitten mewled and Brigitte stroked its fur. "I was just taking Maja for a little walk. She was getting a bit antsy getting stuck up in my quarters."

"She's adorable," Hana said. _And you're adorable too_ , she wanted to say as well. But she just couldn't. Not right now, at least.

Brigitte giggled, sitting down on the nearby couch, letting the little kitten run around the rec room. Hana was surprised she was so active, being only a few weeks old, but then again, she didn't know a whole lot about cats except they were cute and liked snuggles.

When she was all done, Maja rushed back to Brigitte, jumping onto her lap. Brigitte giggled, stroking Maja's fur and lying down, teasing her as she was on top of her. Brgitte was a really big woman. She was over six feet tall, could lift a steel girder even without the help of her armour... and was also one of the softest, most gentle people in the world

The tiny cat wriggled about, it's paws gently pressing against Brigitte's face. The Swedish girl giggled as she was tickled by the cat. "Hey stop that, it tickles!"

Hana simply watched as Brigitte played with her cat, the small white kitten playfully frolicking about around its owner. As the tickling stopped, Brigitte stroked the kitten more as it purred and rested on top of her happily. She nuzzled Maja with her nose.

"Awww, you're a good girl aren't you," Brigitte cooed, petting the kitten gently.

Hana blushed as she found herself watching the scene unfold. She partly wished she was that very kitten, being stroked so softly. Being held in those big strong arms of Brigitte's, held gently and those soft locks brushing her hair gently like she was her knight in shining armour.

And her voice was also so soft and gentle. It was the sort of voice Hana could imagine whispering sweet nothings into her ear. There was nothing she didn't love about Brigitte. She just wished she could tell her how she felt.

She found herself dreaming of being held in Brigitte's large muscles and cuddled softly, lying on top of the tall Swedish woman. She was grinning at her, those hazel eyes piercing her soul. Her heart beat softly, Hana knowing this was what she wanted.

A soft hand stroked her hair, Hana purring like the kitten as she was imagining herself as. She giggled a little, Dream Brigitte pulling her closer, their faces but inches apart. Hana's heart was beating a little faster now, Hana indulging into her fantasy further.

"Hello Kitty," She imagined Brigitte saying, as the woman held her close, Hana feeling snug in her big muscles. She wanted to be embraced by them and held gently, to rest on them and feel they were like a warm, comfortable pillow.

"I'm your kitty," Hana whispered. "Your perfect little kitty cat."

"I love you, Hana," Dream Brigitte whispered. "My favourite kitten."

"I... I love you too," Hana whispered. "Kiss me..."

Stroking her cheek, Dream Brigitte pulled her closer, puckering her lips for a soft kiss. Hana pressed out her own, eagerly awaiting the soft touch of those beautiful lips. She was going to be kissed by the woman of her dreams, to be hers and hers alone.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her daydream by the real Brigitte calling to her. "Hana?"

Her eyes shot open as she just glared at Brigitte.

"You okay?" the brunette asked.

Embarrassed, Hana buried her face in her arms, bright red. She made a loud, quite adorable squeaking noise. She hoped Brigitte hadn't overheard anything or picked up on what she was dreaming about. If she found out... Hana dreaded to think what Brigitte's reaction would be.

The Swedish girl giggled. "Heh, look Maja, it seems like Hana is part cat herself."

Glancing up from hiding spot in her hands, Hana got up. "I'll... I'll be in my room." She then left the room, sighing. One day, she'd tell Brigitte how she'd feel, but today just wasn't that day.

Perhaps a few levels of her new dungeon-crawler game would help her calm down. And... a cold shower too perhaps. She was feeling rather flustered.

xXx

**Author's note:** Got a cute little Mekanic fic for you tonight folks! This one is partly a present for my dearest friend Bubby, who I treasure greatly. This is for you, Bubbers! I based this on a classic Mekanic comic by Murasaki-Yuri. I'm sure most of you will have seen a lot of her pics over the years. She's done art for... pretty much every one of the ships I love hehe. So go look her up and give tell them she's awesome.

See you soon!


End file.
